A little thing called sisters
by Sesshomaru'swench
Summary: Rating for language, Basically a prequel for another story of mine called Inuyisha, Inuyasha has a sister? Which is rated R. Basically a little taste of how things might have gone after Inuyasha's mother's death.
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Inuyasha, I do own Inuyisha and Spike (although I got the idea for him from Cowboy Bebop, so just imagine Spike Speigel with Green cat ears and a big fluffy green cat tail)

So sit back, relax, enjoy, and review!

Chapter 1

A seven year old Inuyasha sat under a cherry tree crying next to his mommy's grave. The villagers looked at him and snickered, some of the kids going so far as to fling insults at the poor young hanyou. "Hey half breed, what's the matter? No moon to howl at?"

A cold wind blew towards them, driving them away from the hanyou and scaring the older humans back. Most were unafraid knowing that his father was dead...no one knew about the last remaining, friendly relative. A shadow began walking towards them with a fluffy tail swishing behind it, the people froze, fearing a ferocious demon. A silver haired cat demon emerged and some of the people actually laughed, "oh, look the little kitty demon came to comfort the mutt."

Faster than anyone could see, she had lifted the human and threw him across the village. "Anyone else wish to take a crack at my brother?" Everyone quickly ran to their huts. "I didn't think so."

Inuyasha backed away, "Who...who are you?"

"Inuyasha, I'm your sister, Inuyisha, I'm actually one of your cousins, but you started calling me sister when you were very little. Think back and you'll remember me."

He closed his eyes and images of a little silver haired cat demon helping his mother with him flooded his mind. "You were the one that played with me. When no one else would. Why are you here?"

"I've come to take care of you. Come on, little brother."

"Where are we going?"

"To my place, you'll be safe there, baby brother."

Inuyasha smiled as he took her hand and walked away from the village that had never truely been his home. Now he would be safe, now he had someone to look out for him.

They made it to a small looking cave that was actually quite spacious since it went underground. Inuyasha sniffled, wishing for his mother again. Inuyisha sat down on her bed and pulled him into a hug. She began playing with his ears and smiled as she felt him relax. She laid down and curled up behind him, holding him to her like a teddy bear. A green haired cat demon peeked in, "Who's the runt?"

"My baby brother, shhh, he's sleeping Spike, think you could fix something for him later?"

"Of course, by the way, Inuyisha....you look very motherly like that."

"Shut it, Spike."

"As you wish."

He left the room and the brother and sister fell asleep holding onto each other like they were the only people in the world and to Inuyasha, she really was all he had.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing, but Inuyisha and Spike

Chapter 2

Spike opened Inuyisha's door a couple of hours later to find her completely curled around her baby brother in the classic 'protective' sleeping posture that most mothers had with their children. He stood there smirking for a couple of minutes before a soft voice interupted his thoughts, "What is it Spike?"

He saw silver eyes open and bowed slightly, "Your's and your brother's dinner is ready."

She nodded and began the process of 'trying' to awaken her baby brother...who does not like to wake up.....at all. She finally resorted to tickling him wtih a vengence until a little voice could be heard giggling and saying "I give, I give!"

"Now, come on dinner is ready....you should be hungry by now."

Inuyasha's stomach growled loudly as he nodded and followed her and the green haired demon down the hall. He stopped and looked in awe at the large table he was led to that was covered in different foods. "Are you a Lord?"

"The correct term is Lady." Spike looked at him and thought he was oddly cute for a hanyou.

She shot him a look, but as usual he ignored it, if she would kill him he'd have been dead long ago. "What is she a Lady of?"

"The Southern Lands."

"Where is her mate?"

"I don't have any yet."

"But daddy said that female demons couldn't be in charge of any Lands because they're weak."

"You're daddy was a fool on that part."

"How are you really related to me?"

She looked shocked for a moment before she decided to answer honestly, "Technically, I'm a distant cousin, but I am from your mother's side."

"But grandpa said there were no previous demons on his side....mommy was the first to take a demon to wed....I don't understand."

"My mother was disowned long ago. I'm older than your father, and my mother was a hanyou."

Inuyasha's brow furrowed in confusion, "Than what are you?"

"I am 3 parts cat demon, and 1 part miko."

"But your name starts with dog....?"

She frowned, "Yeah....I know, I think they let my mother's father name me and he thought that would be enough insult to my father....unfortunately neither are alive now to ask."

"So no one's really excepted you either?"

"No and I have no family, so I thought I'd help out the last of it that I have left.....I'd be proud to be your sister....if you want me?"

Inuyasha didn't answer, instead he jumped up and hugged her tightly, letting his actions speak instead of words. Spike sat back and watched silently as the newest member of their messed up little family agreed to join them. /_This'll be good for her....she's been alone too long when it comes to someone for her to care for./_

They ate quietly before she showed him his own room, right next to hers and the rest of his new home as long as he wanted to stay here. Later after a snack he settled down into his new bed and drifted to sleep......................

After a couple of hours Spike watched from the kitchen as Inuyasha snuck into his new sister's room to sleep, smiling gently the whole time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Inuyasha awoke alone with beautiful flower next to his head that he didn't recognize, he walked to where he remembered the kitchen being to find Spike already making him something to eat. "Um.....Mr. Spike where's Inuyisha?"

"She'll be back in a few hours, and please do not call me Mr......just Spike, have a seat, breakfast will be done in a few."

Inuyasha climbed up onto of the high chairs and pouted, he'd wanted to eat with his new sister again. Spike chuckled quietly at the look on the young hanyou's face, he really was too much like her, they could pass as siblings. He laid a plate in front of him and Inuyasha looked at the food oddly, "Um...what is this?"

"Inuyisha's favorite breakfast, it's something sweet she picked up when she was traveling in the East I think. Anyway it's really quite good." He fixed himself a plate and sat down next to him.

Inuyasha took a small bite and smiled widely, "This is really good, thank you!" He began eating quickly and asked for more when he was done.

"Boy I can't wait until I introduce you to some of her favorite desserts......you're going to go crazy." He handed him another plate and smiled softly as he watched him eat it all. /Yep, they have a lot in common./ He sat back down to finish his own plate before Inuyasha sat back with a happy sigh, "Are you full?"

"Ummm hmmm."

"Then maybe you should take a nap, that way you and Inuyisha can eat lunch when she returns."

Inuyasha nodded as he tried to climb off of the chair and almost fell. Spike caught him and carried him back to Inuyisha's bed. He laid him down and looked at the flower, it was one that she herself had created for special occasions, it smelled distinctly of her, because she'd used her blood to make it. He remembered that little experiment because of the seven explosions before she got it right. Spike looked at Inuyasha to find him already asleep with the flower held tightly to him. /He really is a cute kid./

Two hours later

Inuyisha walked tiredly back into the cave, covered in dirt and grime....as well as a few unmentionable things. Spike raised an eyebrow, "May I ask what happened at the meeting with the Demon of the East?"

She glared as she sat down, "Is my bath drawn?"

"Of course."

"Then come on and I'll tell you while I bathe."

Spike raised a green eyebrow but made no comments as he followed her to the hot spring they had dug into her hide away. He noticed her newest silk haori that she had been wearing was ruined, /Hm have to get her a new one later./

She stripped it off to reveal snow white skin with a few red slashes here and there before climbing into the hot water. Spike swallowed hard before sitting on the stone beside her, "Unbraid my hair and I'll talk while you do it."

He began unbraiding her hair, wishing it was it's usual soft, silky, clean silver as she began talking, "Let me start by saying you are now looking at the Demon Lady of the Southern and Eastern Lands."

"You killed Lord Doragon??!!"

"Yes, I was to meet him for a light breakfast to discuss a few infractions some of his demons had made on my lands, well things did not go well...........he made a derogitory comment about female demons then had the nerve to ask me if I had given any thought about taking a mate. I nearly tore his head off then, but I waited patiently and told him no, then he said something about me needing a mate because females weren't made to rule alone they were too weak......That was the last straw Spike.....hmmmm."

Spike began kneeding her shoulders to work out the stress kinks. "Continue the story I want to hear every gory detail."

"I made a comment about weak male demons trying to take down a powerful female's self-esteem so they could bed them and he tried to hit me." Spike's claws knicked her skin in annoyance at the dead demon wishing he could have killed him himself. "Watch your claws Spike......Anyway I lashed back out and when our energies touched it forced us outside, into the rain. His demon gaurds had orders not to help at all since we are both Lords of our own lands, well half way through the fight he calls for assistance, four of the demons came to help, breaking the sacred laws, so I killed them, I looked him straight in the eye and said it was over, right before I cut off his head with my bare claws......There was a small ceremony and now I rule both Lands."

"So you've had a long day?"

"Yes......Had Inu-chan been up yet?"

"Yes he's had breakfast and is napping at the moment, wanting to have lunch with you.....I'll tell him you're too tired."

"Nonsense, I'm not too tired for my baby brother." She smiled happily before dunking under the water to wet her hair, Spike them lathered it with a special concoction she'd made to clean it and washed around her ears carefully before washing the rest of her hair. She dunked again to get rid of the soap before standing to get out, Spike gulped again before handing her a big fluffy towel he always had ready for her. "Could you bring me something to wear while I dry my hair?"

"What are you wanting to wear?"

"That summer haori that sales man gave me last month, the one with the blue flowers on it."

"I'll be right back with it."

She sat drying her hair, trying to think of some games to play when Inuyasha a woke. Spike brought in a silk Haori that was a midnight blue with sky blue roses embroidered on it. She changed and went to check on Inuyasha, missing the heated look that Spike gave her back as she walked down the hallway, he was too good to let his scent give away how he was feeling.

She looked in to find Inuyasha sprawled out in the center of her bed and found herself chuckling lightly at him, she already felt better and found herself wanting to wake him to play. It wasn't very Lady like.....but than again she didn't give a damn this was her hide away, she could act however she wanted, to the seventh level of Hell with anyone that didn't think so. She walked into the room and crawled onto the bed with him, carefully moving his bangs out of his face.

Gold eyes opened to look into silver, "You're back!" Inuyasha sat up and hugged her before yawning.

"Of course I'm back, you didn't think I'd abandoned you did you?"

He looked down, "Well, um...I...."

"Inuyasha, I won't leave you alone.....unless that is what you want, I swear on my lands."

He hugged her tightly, knowing that that was the best promise anyone could ever hope to recieve. "Are you ready for lunch? Spike said I could eat with you....are you hungry?"

She smiled at his fast sentences, "I'm hungry enough to eat a dragon......" She punctuated her sentence by tickling him lightly before racing him to the kitchen and letting him win.

"I beat you!! Wait did you let me win?"

"Nope, you won fair and square." She smiled as she sat with him, watching Spike fix a quick lunch with fruits and some meats from a cold box. Inuyisha waited for Spike to join them before eating, quicker than was becoming, but with the elegance of a Lady.

Inuyasha looked up and asked with his mouth full, "So, how did you get Spike as a servant?"

Spike raised an eyebrow, but figured it was normal for young demons to be curious.....after all Inuyisha was far from young and she was still curious.....but that could be the cat demon in her. /Hm....I wouldn't mind being the cat demon in her.../

"He isn't technically a servant Inuyasha, I pay him and give him my protection. I knew him when he was still a kitten."

Spike stuck out his tongue playfully and Inuyasha giggled hysterically when Inuyisha grabbed it and put some kind of powder on it. "Ow, OW OUCH!" Spike quickly took a drink of milk and bit into a peice of bread, "That was uncalled for!"

"Inuyisha, what was that powder stuff?"

"Curry powder."

Inuyasha winced, "Ouch, that stuffs hot enough with other stuff, but alone I bet it's worse...."

"Care to find out for yourself?"

"No....no....no, that's alright, Spike's reaction was enough."

She chuckled before standing and putting hers and Inuyasha's plate into a small hole in the cave wall. "Come on then, let's go out into the meadow."

Spike watched her go outside with Inuyasha to play while he finished his meal and went to work cleaning up the day's mess.

A.N.: So what did ya think? Is this helping you all that had questions? The other story is temporarily on hold, I lost the binder that has the rest of the story in it....sorry.


	4. Chapter four

Chapter four

Inuyasha sat with his back against a cherry tree watching Inuyisha trying to catch a fish in the small stream near the cave with her haori tucked up away from the water...Where she thought it was safe...until she found a very slippery rock. Inuyasha laughed loudly and clutches his sides as she came up sputtering water, too bad his eyes were closed and he didn't see her reaching for him...until he was suddenly pulled into the water as well. He came up gasping for air and glared at Inuyisha as she laughed softly, "That wasn't fair...this water is cold!." She laughed harder and suddenly they were both splashing water at each other and giggling madly.

Spike came out to watch them playing only to stop in his tracks as the sight of her in soaking wet silk haori, he sat down heavily in the shade praying his erection would go down before anyone noticed.

Inuyasha stopped as he looked at the water around his tired looking sister, the water around her was crimson as were certain spots on her haori, "Inuyisha...are you hurt?"

Her eyes widened as she looked down and sighed at the sight of the blood, "Yes, but it's o.k. nothing major." She tried to sound convincing, but she swayed ever so slightly as she made her way back onto land.

"Where are you hurt? Can I help? Who hurt you? And where are they?"

"Inuyasha calm down, I already took care of them, the wounds just haven't healed all the way yet and I reopened them."

"I'm sorry, you reopened them because of me..."

"Inuyasha I will not hear such foolishness, it was not your fault, is that clear?" Her voice took on the sound of a true demon Lord and Inuyasha shivered as he nodded, "Good, now lets dry off and rest for a while."

"Not until Spike puts new bandages on you." He tilted his head just enough to let her know that he wasn't gonna let it slip past.

"All right, Spike let us return to the bathing area and you can redress my wounds."

"Yes my Lady," /I'd rather undress you./ He followed her silently, grabbing what they would need along the way.

Inuyasha sat outside the curtain as Spike began removing the older bandages, "So how'd you get hurt?"

"I got into a fight with another demon."

"He musta been really powerful to hurt you."

Inuyisha smiled at the hidden compliment, "I suppose in his own right he was."

Spike smirked as he cleaned the wounds, some of which were beginning to heal again. Inuyasha could really be too cute sometimes, "But you probably didn't have any problems at all defeating them did you?"

She laughed lightly, "Some yes..." She stopped and lifted her nose into the air, "Spike...take Inuyasha into my room until I say."

Spike immediately opened the curtain and took Inuyasha's hand leading him away as she quickly redressed. "Spike what's the matter...what's going on?" Spike shook his head as he hid them both into the darkest corner of her room.

Inuyisha walked calmly outside giving no outward indications that she was injured as she came face-to-face with a few...rather large...and rather angry looking dragon youkai. "Is there a problem?" Her voice came out cold as she gave each one a glance that said clearly, 'you are unworthy of my time.'

"Yes, we have a problem, you killed Lord Doragon."

"He did call the challenge."

"We don't care, now the dragons are just supposed to follow you...I think not...we've decided to challenge you ourselves...and become the Lords of the South and East."

She hissed angrily, "You dare to challenge me!" Further away, from a perch in a tree the Lord of the West watched curiously.

"You don't have the right to be a Lord anyway, you aren't a full demon."

Her eyes bled from their gentle gold with a black pupil to an angry red with a silver pupil, "All right then, let'sssss sssssssee what you've got...fools."

The dragons didn't go by the usual rule of only one attacker at a time, but converged on her at once. Claws sliced at each other, as teeth snapped and blood sprayed the ground. From inside Inuyasha clutched at Spike and whimpered. The leader of the dragons managed to get a hold of her, holding her claws away from the others so that they could attack without resistance and the others laughed at they took turned tearing chunks out of her pale skin. With her head down a low primal growl from deep in Inuyisha's throat gave them cause for pause as a whirl wind of energy forced them all away from her, when she looked up her eyes were pure white and the energy only seemed to grow with her anger. Her voice came out so cold you could almost see the steam from her breath in the warm sunshine, "You wish to kill me and become the new demon Lords..." she let out a cold mirthless laugh, "I've always fancied dragon hide boots...now it looks like I'll end up with a pair in every color."

Faster then they could follow she ran through their ranks slicing their stomachs open wide, and actually laughing as their entrails began falling out and they fell to their knees coughing blood, "Oh do be careful not to stain those beautiful scales, that just wouldn't do at all." The dragons fell over dead as she sat and began washing some of her wounds in a truly catlike manner.

Ten minutes later Spike and Inuyasha came out of the cave to the sight of blood everywhere and Inuyisha sitting calmly as she licked herself clean. From his perch in the tree Sesshomaru stiffened at the sight of his half-breed brother running to her and hugging her tightly, "Nii-chan I was scared! Did they hurt you too badly? Are you o.k.?"

Inuyisha's eyes bled back to gold as she looked at him lovingly and hugged him back, "I'm fine Inu-chan, nothing Spike can't fix...right Spike?"

"Of course, I'll get the herbs and bandages ready." With that he walked back into the cave, shaking his head gently the whole time, knowing that there was more damage done that what she was letting on.

"Now Inuyasha why don't we wash off in the stream before we go inside...it seems you are soaked in blood as well now."

"Huh?" He looked down to where he'd been hugging her only to find himself bloodied as well. "Oh...o.k."

They climbed into the stream slowly, Inuyisha to keep from tearing at any of the wounds and Inuyasha to stop in case his sister needed help. "Oh Inuyasha I'm sorry, I got blood in your hair."

"It'll come out, besides I hugged you...remember?"

Inuyisha laughed softly, "I guess you're right." She slid under the water and came up with her ears flat against her head and just in time to see Inuyasha come up sputtering. "What's wrong?"

"I think I found the rock that you slipped on earlier." He frowned cutely up at his sister before they both broke out laughing.

Sesshomaru grumbled to himself as they helped each other get the blood out of their clothes and hair. Spike came out and smelled a hint of someone he didn't know but ignored it when he heard them laughing as they were climbing out of the water. He held two white fluffy towels as he stopped in front of them and handed one to Inuyasha and held one up while Inuyisha stripped out of her haori. Sesshomaru about fell off his perch as pert dusty rose colored nipples were revealed to him before the towel wrapped around her and they all went into the cave.

He sat there for a moment, his own erection throbbing painfully before he took off back to his castle...to take care of his...'little' problem.

A.N.: Sorry it took so long, but with floods and everything in my area it's been kinda hard to get on a computer, but here it is, hope you liked it and please remember to review.


End file.
